Teen Wolf à Thiercelieux
by Mihaaru
Summary: Quand nos personnages préférés font une partie de Loup Garou en Ligne :D
1. Commencement

Bonjour :3 .. Ma première Fanfiction sur Teen Wolf .. Yeah o/ ... Je suis une grande fan du jeu " Le loup-garou en ligne ". Il y a deux ans, j'ai du passer tout mon été sur ce jeu x) ... Bon maintenant, je pense qu'il y a un peu trop de personnages mais c'est toujours bien, on rencontre des personnes vraiment marrante et aussi très étrange ... Je parle par expérience XD .. Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est comme " Le loup garou de Thiercelieux " , le jeu de carte, sauf que la, les personnes sont derrière leur écran d'ordi :3

Pour les personnes qui ont déjà jouer, j'ai essayer de retranscrire une partie sur papier au mieux, ce n'est pas parfait x) ... Après, les personnages peuvent être un peu OOC à cause des smiley :3

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Voila, bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3

* * *

><p><strong>Règles &amp; Personnages<strong>

**Les Rôles :**

**Simple Villageois**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Il ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement sa perspicacité et sa force de persuasion.

**Loup-Garou**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous).<br>Chaque nuit, il se réunit avec ses compères Loups pour décider d'une victime à éliminer...

**Voyante**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner un joueur et découvrir sa véritable identité...

**Sorcière**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Elle dispose d'une potion de vie pour sauver la victime des Loups.  
>Elle dispose aussi d'une potion de mort pour tuer quelqu'un la nuit.<p>

**Cupidon**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Dès le début de la partie, il doit former un couple de deux joueurs.  
>Leur objectif sera de survivre ensemble, car si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre se suicidera.<br>**Dans le cas où les deux amoureux ne font pas partie du même camp (et uniquement dans ce cas), ils doivent alors tuer tous les autres joueurs de la partie pour gagner.**

**Chasseur**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Il emporte un joueur avec lui lorsque vient l'heure de sa mort...

**Salvateur**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Chaque nuit, il peut protéger quelqu'un de l'attaque des Loups-Garous…

**Chaman**  
>Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.<br>Chaque nuit, il dispose d'un court moment pour écouter les esprits.

**Loup-Garou Blanc**  
>Son objectif est de terminer SEUL la partie.<br>Les autres Loups-Garous croient qu'il est un loup normal...  
>Mais une nuit sur deux il peut assassiner un loup de son choix...<p>

**Composition du jeu :**

Loup(s)-Garou(s) : **3**

Loup- Garou Blanc : **1**

Cupidon: **1**

Salvateur: **1**

Chasseur : **1**

Voyante : **1**

Sorcière : **1**

Chaman : **1**

Simple(s) Villageois: **1**

Rappel : Ne divulguez **JAMAIS** vos informations privées sur le jeu.

Vous êtes sur une partie de type Fun :

- Ne critiquez pas le style de jeu des autres joueurs

- Jouez sans prise de tête

Soyez courtois et aimable. Bon jeu !

Stiles, Spécialiste des arguments tranchants, est entré dans le salon.

Scott, Vivre sans amour m'est impossible, est entré dans le salon.

Stiles : Yoooo, mon petit Scotty :D

Scott : Hey Stiles ! Ça va?

_Scott est prêt !_

Erica, Porteuse de la malédiction, est entré dans le salon.

Boyd, Mage noir , est entré dans le salon.

Erica : J'en ai marre des pubs !

Stiles : Ba plutôt bien et toi ?

Boyd : Bonsoir

Scott : Coooool ! Salut Boyd !

Stiles : Erica, Tu peux quitter la pub sur le côté !

Erica : Oh okey, cool !

_Boyd est prêt !_

Isaac, Donneur d'amour poilu, est entré dans le salon.

Scott : Isaac, Sérieusement ? XD

Isaac : Quoi ? C'est marrent nooon ?

Stiles : Ahahaha ! J'aurais pas cru x)

Isaac : Que veut tu les apparences sont trompeuses ;3

Allison, tireur d'élite, est entré dans le salon.

Lydia, Je vois des morts partout, est entré dans le salon.

_Allison est prêt !_

Isaac : Oui bon .. Ou pas hein

Stiles : XDD

Scott : Alliiiiiii (coeur)

Stiles : Elles sont arrivent tellement au bon moment XD

Danny, Vieux chêne, est entré dans le salon.

_Lydia est prêt !_

Jackson, est entré dans le salon. Attention, c'est une de ses premières parties ! Soyez compréhensif et aidez le à débuter.

Allison : Scoooooott (coeur)

Stiles : Ouaaah Danny ! Tu geek trop ce jeu !

Danny : Non je le connais depuis un bout de temps donc j'ai repris mon ancien compte x)

Stiles: Ahhh D'accord .. Les amoureux ont se calme hein !

Isaac : Ba alors Jackson, on va tenter d'être compréhensif avec toi, heeein ! Ne t'inquiète pas bout de choux

Jackson : Jvev,kvvekz ….

Scott : Tout à fait !

Stiles : J'aurais pas dit mieux !

Lydia : Il a dit « Merci »

Jackson : Que dalle ! J'ai dit d'aller vous fai..

Stiles : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Pas d'iiiinsulte !

Allison : Sinon on attend qui ?

Erica : Toujours les mêmes.

Boyd : Ils ne vont pas tarder.

_Erica est prêt_

_Danny est prêt _

Peter, Le sang, j'aime ça, est entré dans le salon.

Derek, Loup garou légendaire, est entré dans le salon.

Le salon est plein !

Stiles : Sérieusement… Légendaire .. u_u

Derek : Il faut croire que même dans un jeu, je suis parfait !

Stiles : Oui oui u_u

Isaac : On y croit tous o/

Scott : Totalement !

Peter : Bien on y va ? J'ai pas que ça à faire de la soirée :o

Stiles : Le mec il arrive en dernier et il arrive encore à se plaindre U_U

Peter : C'est la faute à Deeeeerek :o

Derek : Ah non, c'est toi qui avais perdu ton mot de passe ...

Peter : Faux, il a changer ! Tout seul !

Derek : Oui, comme par magie

Lydia : Bon, on ne va pas épiloguer encore 300 ans, appuyer sur le bouton à gauche « je suis prêt ! »

_Isaac est prêt _

_Peter est prêt_

_Derek est prêt _

Scott : Quand tu veux Jackson !

Jackson : J'arrive pas à trouver le bouton !

Stiles : A gauche de ton écran !

Jackson : …

Stiles : Non l'autre gauche !

Scott & Isaac : XDD

Peter : Il est vraiment nul en informatique ce gamin

Stiles : Il faut tout lui expliquer u_u

_Jackson est prêt _

Erica : Enfin !

Tous les joueurs sont prêts ! En attente du lancement par le créateur du salon...

Lydia : A toi Stiles

Stiles : Oui oui

Stiles : Bien, avant que le jeu commence, je tiens à rappeler de laisser de côté votre nature, ne faite confiance a personnes mais penser aussi que les apparences sont très trompeuse ou au contraire très proche d'une réalités éloignée.. Ou pas … Qui sais ! Penser avec votre instinct & réfléchissez bien avant de voter. Des vies sont entre vos mains...

Scott : Stiiiiiiiiiiiiles !

Allison : Tu as finis ton paragraphe et tu vas lancer la partie ?

Stiles : Roh laisser moi ! Je m'amuuuuse avec mes grand discours !

Scott : Mais tu nous fais le même coup à chaque fois !

Isaac : Ouais, c'est toujours le même !

Danny : Il traîne trop avec le Coach

Derek : Stiles ! Tu lance ce jeu ou je viens le faire à ta place et j'en profite pour t'arracher la carotide !

Stiles : Ouais ouais, avec tes dents et puis la carotide, c'est pas un truc de vampire ? Tu en es devenu un entre temps ?

Derek : STILES !

Stiles : Du calme sourwolf ! C'est pas parce que tu écrit en gros que tu vas me faire peur..

Peter : STILES

Erica: APPUYE SUR CE BOUTON !

LE JEU COMMENCE !


	2. Journée 1

Bonsoir x) ... C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui! Yeaaah o/ ( vais courir dans les bois ... Derek ou es tu :c ... *Sort* )

Alors déjà pour commencer : Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ou mis mon histoire en favoris/follow 3 .. * Offre du Lait de Cactus pour tout le monde \o/ * ... J'ai aussi oublier de préciser que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. Ah aussi, on peut dire que la fiction est du point de vue de Stiles x) .. Et donc, voila la première nuit/journée :3 .. Oh et vous pouvez essayer de chercher qui joue quel personnage :D .. Si vous trouvez, je vous donne ... Une reconnaissance éternelle *^*

Voila, Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>LE JEU COMMENCE !<p>

_[Privé]_ Vous êtes **Simple Villageois**. Votre objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Vous ne disposez d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement votre perspicacité et votre force de persuasion. Bon jeu et... Bonne chance !

**30 Secondes :**

Cupidon va pouvoir désigner deux amoureux.

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes :**

Le chaman n'a aucun mort à écouter cette nuit. Il ne se lève donc pas.

La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un.

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

La voyante a espionné un joueur qui est Chaman...

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Stiles : Ouah ! On commence bien ! GG à la sorcière/ salvatrice

Isaac : Gg !

Lydia : GG :)

Allison : Yeah ! Bien jouer :D

Danny : GG soso / salva o/

Boyd : GG !

Erica : Yeah ! Je suis encore vivante !

Jackson : Sa veut dire quoi GG ?

Scott : Sérieusement ? XD

Isaac : Jackson Regard sur Google u_u

Lydia : Mon petit copain me fais honte ..

Peter : Fuu ! Aucune personne n'est morte :( ... Je veux du sang !

Derek : … GG

Stiles : Oh, SI JE CROISE SE PUTAIN DE CUPIDON ! Je le tuuuuuuuuue !

Erica : XDD

Scott : Ahahah ! Stiles on est amoureux :P

Stiles : Je ne veux même pas répondre ;_; … Je vais commettre un meurtre la !

Danny : Tu commences bien la ...

Allison : C'est une déclaration ? :o

Allison vote Stiles

**[Privé] Quelqu'un ****vous soupçonne d'être loup ! Attention !**

Isaac: Bon, et si on partait à la chasse aux loups o/

Peter : Oui ! J'ai faim! Faut tuer du monde la ! Du sang ! Du sang :F

Derek : Sérieusement Allison ?

Allison : Quoi ?

Derek : Tu pense que Stiles est un loup ? Sérieusement … ?

Allison : Oui, pourquoi ?

Allison : Tu le protège ?

Erica : C'eeeeeeest mignon :D

Derek : Non c'est seulement … C'est Stiles quoi …

Stiles : Merci Derek … Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre UwU"

Derek : Bah... Prend le comme tu veux ...

Isaac : Moi je l'aurais mal prit... Perso... Je dis sa... Je dit rien x')

Boyd : Pareil !

Allison vote personne

Allison : Derek a raison .. Stiles ne peut pas être un loup x) .. C'est Stiles après tout :P

Stiles : Merci ;_;

Peter: Ahahaha !

Isaac : Sa parle mal dès le début !

Scott : Stiles tu prend trop cher XD

Stiles: Tellement ;_; * part dans son coin bouder *

Lydia vote Boyd

Lydia : Tu parles pas beaucoup !

Isaac : C'est très nul comme argument...

Scott : Boyd ne parle jamais beaucoup ._.

Peter : Sauf quand il a une diarrhée explosive :D

Boyd : …

Isaac : XDD

Allison : Yeeeeerk ! Garder les détails !

Danny : Charmant ._.

Scott : C'était une chose que je ne voulais pas savoir ...

Derek : Mes toilette non plus figure toi ..

Stiles : Ouuuuuh L'Alpha Aigri … Tente de faire de l'humour ?

Derek : Retourne bouder dans ton coin, chaperon rouge !

Stiles : EHH !

Stiles vote Derek

Derek : Tu pense sérieusement à faire ça .. ?

Stiles : Le chaperon rouge il t'emmerde !

Derek : Eh bah d'accord ! Tu veux la jouer comme ça !

Derek vote Stiles

Stiles : Maaaais gennnre ! Va crever ! Loup de malheur !

Erica : Dit donc ._. … Trop d'amour ici !

Stiles : LA FERME !

Erica : Maaaais :c (keur) (keur)

Lydia : Heureusement qu'on avais dit pas d'insulte x)

Erica : Ehhh ! Ofete …

Erica vote Lydia

Erica : Touche paaaas à mon meeec è_é

Lydia : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est suspect !

Erica : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne parle pas qu'il est suspect !

Lydia : Ouaaais j'y crois pas trop !

Allison : Lydia a peux-être raison ….

Boyd vote Lydia

Lydia : Geeeeeeeeeeeeeenre ! Jackson défend moi !

Jackson : Heu … GG !

Scott : XDDD

Stiles : OH MON DIEU ! IL ME TUE X'D

Isaac : Enooooorme XD

Lydia : C'est pas possible _ _'

Danny : Perso, je ne vote pas le premier tour x)

Allison vote Boyd

Isaac : Pareil que Danny :)

Allison: T'inquiète pas copine ! Je suiiis la moi ! (coeur)

Lydia : Haaan meeerci :) … Comme de toute façon on peut pas compter sur Jackson ...

Allison : Et puis on peut compter sur le vote de Scott, Heeeeeeein ? Scoooooooott ?

Scott : Heu ..

Isaac : Mec x')

Stiles : La tu es dans la merde XD

Scott : Boyd ne m'a rien fait u.u'

Allison : Si ! Il est bizarre !

Scott : C'est vrai qu'il est suspect .. Mais après faut pas se précipiter …

Scott : x)

Boyd: Bon, je l'avoue, je suis actif, la nuit, mais je suis utile … :)

Lydia : M'oui … Sa ne veut rien dire hein …

Allison : Une autre défense ?

Isaac : Utile pour le village ?

Stiles : Boyd, actif la nuit vaut aussi pour les loup .. Tu sais XD

Danny : +1

Peter vote Boyd

Peter : Je propose de le buter .. Juste pour voir :F

Erica : Boyd est innocent :(

Boyd : Écouter, tuez moi si vous voulez … Mais c'est pas spécialement une bonne idée x)

Scott vote Boyd

Erica : SCOTT ! ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE TON VOTE !

Scott : Je trouve qu'il est suspect c'est pas de ma faute …

Stiles : Dit plutôt que tu veux pas fâcher Allison xD

Scott : … aussi -w-

Isaac : Ahah !

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Boyd, qui était Voyante.


	3. Journée 2

Ohayô Mina-san :3 ... Je reviens de la convention Anim'est pour repartit ce week-end à la Paris Manga :D .. ( Adieu à mes économie XD .. Bon c'était déjà mort à cause d'Assassin's Creed Unity qui viens de sortir ... Amen à mon porte-monnaie ;_; )

Je fais de gros bisouuuuus à toute les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ou mis mon histoire en favoris/follow :3 .. * Jvous n'aaaime (coeur) * ... Je continue a dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. Et donc, voila la suite :3

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>Le village a décidé d'éliminer Boyd, qui était Voyante.<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux…

**30 Secondes :**

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes :**

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts.

Le loup-garou blanc va pouvoir (ou non) assassiner un loup.

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Lydia : … Pardon Boyd

Isaac : Gg et Rip a Boyd :/

Danny : GG & Rip !

Peter : GG o/

Derek : GG !

Allison : Ouais, on a mxrdé la :/

Stiles : En même temps, il aurais pu mieux se défendre U_U

Erica : JE VOUS L'AVEZ DIT !

Lydia : Oui ba pardon …

Erica : VOUS AVEZ TUER UN INNOCENT ! MEURTRIÈRES !

Allison : Oui ba faut bien que quelqu'un meurt pour avancer …

Erica : Et pourquoi Boyd ?

Erica : HEEEEIN ?

Lydia : Bon on va pas épiloguer 500 ans dessus…

Erica : C'est injuste !

Isaac : Je sort les violons maintenant ou après ?

Stiles: Maintenant xD

Danny : Bien … J'ouvre le bal o/

Danny vote Scott

Danny : Aucun message depuis le début …

Derek : Il étais tellement occupé cette nuit à faire des activités physiques qu'il est fatigué le matin ...

Stiles : Cette phrase sortit du contexte n'est pas du tout étrange...

Derek : En même temps quand on a un esprit comme le tien, on pense tout de travers ..

Stiles : En même temps des activités physiques le soir tu en vois beaucoup ?

Stiles : Et puis, tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon esprit ?

Derek : Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir !

Stiles vote Derek

Derek vote Stiles

Stiles : Ehhhhhh ! Contre-Vote !

Derek : On a voter en même temps !

Peter : Vous aller faire ça à chaque tour ?

Stiles : Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

Allison: Ba ça gâche des votes u_u

Scott : Pardon, j'étais partit chercher à manger ^^'

Isaac : Et moi j'ai manger des mandarines o/

Isaac : Et du riz !

Isaac : Et du poulet o/

Isaac : Avec de la moutarde \o/

Stiles : ON S'EN FOU !

Scott : Charment Isaac !

Scott : Et sinon, qu'est ce que j'ai louper ? x)

Derek : Rien d'important

Lydia : Stiles et Derek qui n'arrive pas à s'entendre … La routine

Erica : LA MORT DE BOYYYYD :'(

Peter : On aura compris …

Isaac : * joue du violon *

Scott : Okey XD

Scott : Par contre Danny ton vote ? ._.

Danny : Tu n'avais rien dit au matin

Scott: Oui, comme je l'ai dit, je suis partit me chercher à manger :3

Stiles : Es ce parce que tu as tenter de manger quelque cette nuit et comme la sorcière/salvatrice la sauver, tu n'avais pas assez manger voir pas du tout vu qu'il n'y a aucune mort depuis 2 tours et que les Loups sont connue pour avoir faim, tout le temps, surtout le soir?

Scott : Non … J'ai juste faim, en vrai ._.'

Isaac : Allison, mes bonbons ont un goût de produit de vaisselle, c'est chelou…

Peter: Ouais, Ouais … On te retient !

Lydia : On t'a à l'œil !

Allison : Isaac - J'veux pas savoir ce que t'as fait avec ._.

Isaac : C'est la faute à Scott !

Danny vote personne

Allison : C'est toujours de sa faute x)

Erica : JE VENGE MON HOMME !

Erica vote Lydia

Lydia: Sérieusement u_u

Erica : Oui ! Tu l'as tout de suite accuser ! Tu n'as même pas chercher à savoir si il étais innocent ! Tu voulais sa mort ! Tu es louve !

Allison vote Erica

Allison : Erica … Je te vote parce que ton argument est totalement absurde u_u

Stiles : On a le droit de se tromper hein …

Danny : Stiles a raison, Boyd a juste pas de chance !

Erica : Son argument ne vaut pas mieux que le mien !

Jackson : Voter quelqu'un pour venger un mort, c'est aussi débile … Erica enlève ton vote u_u

Erica : C'est sa c'est sa, compte la dessus et bois de l'eau !

Jackson: … Mais c'est qu'elle mordrez presque ...

Jackson vote Erica

Isaac : Jackson a fait une phrase avec plusieurs mot dedans .. In-Croy-Able :o

Stiles : Mon dieu, Jackson a même réussi à voter quelqu'un :o

Peter : C'EST UN EXPLOIT :o

Jackson : Taisez vous !

Danny : N'empêche qu'il a peux-être raison … Erica est un peu trop sur les nerfs … Non ? :/

Scott vote Erica

Danny vote Erica

Lydia : Personnellement, je ne la vote pas, je ne souhaite pas refaire une erreur de jugement …

Erica : La belle synchronisation ! Sa va arranger les loups ! Me voter pas ! Je suis innocente !

Peter vote Erica

Peter : Oui non mais sa, tout le monde peut le dire hein u_u

Allison : C'est facile de se dire innocente … On veut des preuves nous !

Erica : Une preuve, une preuve … Heu … Ne me couper pas les ailes :c

Danny vote personne

Stiles : Oh putaaaain ! Enlever vos votes, elle est innocente u_u

Scott : Comment tu le sais ?

Stiles : Non mais c'est évident la Scott, elle s'est pratiquement dévoilée ...

Scott : Elle a juste dit de ne pas lui couper les ailes x)

Stiles : Oui ba qu'est qui vole d'après toi ? UwU

Scott : Ba… Les oiseaux ._.

Lydia : Sérieusement ?

Isaac : Noooon ! Tu as pas le droit la XD

Stiles : Abrutit =w='

Scott : Répète pour voir ? ! èoé

Stiles : Pour te faire plaisir , je vais répéter : A-B-R-U-T-I-T

Scott : Va-y prend moi pour un con u.u

Stiles : Mais avec plaisir :D

Scott : Monde cruel ;_;

Stiles : Mais oui , mais oui u_u

Isaac : Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Derek : Une corde ?

Jackson : Un tabouret ?

Peter : Je pourrais le pousser ?

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Erica, qui était Cupidon.


	4. Journée 3

Bonjouuur :D .. Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour *^* ... Okey j'arrête xD

Je remercie toute les toute les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ou mis mon histoire en favoris/follow :3 .. * Merci beaucoup, beaucoup *... Je continue à dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. Et en avant pour la suite :3

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>Le village a décidé d'éliminer Erica, qui était Cupidon.<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux…

**30 Secondes : **

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes : **

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts.

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Isaac : Adieu cupidon il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour ici !

Isaac : Que nos mort repose en paix mes enfants … Prions pour leur âme !

Isaac : Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis...

Scott : Heu c'est pas un texte d'exorcisation … ?

Isaac : Ah, autant pour moi …

Stiles : J'adore xD

Stiles : Tu déchires Isaac :3

Lydia : GG le village !

Allison : Bravo :)

Derek : GG …

Danny : GG ! Et sinon on en parle des loups ?

Danny : Sont devenue végétarien ?

Peter : Toujours pas de victime .. Pas de mort .. Pas de sang :c

Scott : Pas sur mais après si Jackson est loup il doit pas savoir cliquer sur le bouton XD

Jackson : Arrête de me vanner ! Je sais comment voter quelqu'un !

Jackson : C'est le même bouton pour dévorer quelqu'un que pour le voter !

Scott : Ah ouais j'aimerais bien voir ? Parce que ton vote du tour d'avant à enlever la vie au cupidon, ne loupe pas ton vote cette fois-ci !

Jackson : AH ouais ! Ba tu vas voir !

Jackson vote Lydia

Stiles : Whaaat ? XD

Isaac : * Applaudis *

Scott : Qu'est ce que je vous disait x)

Allison : Doué de la vie bonjour !

Lydia : Heu, Jackson je peut avoir une explication la U_U

Jackson : C'était pas moi, j'ai pas fait exprès, mon curseur a riper !

Lydia : Vers mon prénom ?

Jackson : Ouais !

Lydia : A d'autre !

Jackson : Mais je te jure, c'était pas du tout voulu mon ange :(

Lydia : Tu veux faire croire ça à qui la ?!

Jackson : Mais je te dis que c'est pas moi!

Lydia : Ah ouais et c'était qui alors ?! Je veux des preuves !

Jackson : Mais ça s'est fait tout seul je te dis !

Lydia : Bien sûr, bien sûr et moi je suis le Pape !

Jackson : Aaaaah, je sors pas avec le Pape moi. Niveau âge, y a un assez grand écart je crois !

Lydia : Sérieusement … ?

Jackson vote personne

Scott: Mon dieu, il sont tellement Epic XD

Allison : Encore mieux qu'une dispute de Sterek x)

Stiles : Pardon ? ._.

Derek : Heu qui sa ?

Allison : Ba réfléchis : Sterek = Stiles + ton prénom, qui est Derek …

Derek : Heu je crois pas non … Tu n'associe pas mon prénom avec cette abruti hein !

Stiles : Eh ! L'abruti tu sais ce qu'il te dit !

Derek vote Stiles

Stiles : Jvoulais même pas faire ça u_u

Derek : Tu es tellement prévisible ….

Allison : * mange du pop-corn *

Scott : J'adore XD

Isaac : Continuer ! On rigole bien :D

Stiles vote Isaac

Stiles : Rigole maintenant !

Isaac : Maaaaaaaaaaais Stiles :'(

Isaac : C'était une blaaaague :'(

Stiles : Trop tard le mal est fait …

Isaac : Je ne suis qu'un humble caribou qui mange de la barbe à papa :c

Scott vote Danny

Scott : Ba alors … On parle plus ? :P

Danny : Je suis aller me chercher à manger o/

Scott : Geeeeenre !

Allison vote Danny

Stiles : Ohhhh !

Isaac : LES HABITANTS ONT DECIDER DELIMINER DANNY ET LEUR SENTENCE EST IRREVOCABLE !

Danny : Moi aussi, je peux jouer ;)

Danny vote Isaac

Peter vote Isaac

Peter : Isaac est suspect depuis 5 minutes à dire des choses étranges …

Stiles vote personne

Peter : AH tiens ! Stiles on est du côté d'Isaac :o

Stiles : Non mais c'est facile de comprendre qu'il est innocent x)

Stiles : Et puis comme sa "personne" est dans la merde o/

Scott : Nul !

Jackson vote Isaac

Lydia vote Danny

Danny : Lydia enlève ton vote parce que j'suis méchant et rancunier

Danny : Et ça peut te revenir dans la face o/

Lydia : Huuuuum … Cruelle dilemme la

Jackson : Si je récapitule, Soit Danny soit Isaac ?

Danny : Random \o/

Isaac vote Danny

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Danny, qui était chasseur. Le chasseur dispose de **30 secondes** pour éliminer sa cible !

Peter : ISAAAAAC !

Lydia : Ah non ! La c'est trop suspect !

Peter : TIIIIRE SUR ISAAC !

Allison : Le Ninja impardonnable la :o

Isaac : PARDON ! C'était soit je ninja, soit je meurs… Pas trop le choix !

Jackson : -étais entrain de taper un texte-

Scott : Tu es sérieux Jackson ? XD

Jackson : Oui ba … Zut !

Derek : Ne tire pas sur Stiles ! Je veux le tuer moi même !

Isaac : Je suis désolé Danny :c

Peter : Cela ne sert à rieeeen ! Shoot le ! Il ne mérite que la mort !

Lydia : Je pense aussi qu'il est loup !

Allison : Il a signer son arrêt de mort avec son vote à la fin

Stiles : NON !

Stiles : Isaac est innocent !

Stiles : DANNY ! Croit moi ! Tire sur Jackson ! IL est loup ! Il a dit plus haut « C'est le même bouton pour dévorer quelqu'un que pour le voter ! » Or, ceci est sa première partie … Comment peut-il alors savoir que c'est le même bouton ? o/

PAN ! Jackson (Loup-Garou) a été tué par le chasseur.


	5. Journée 4

Guten Taaaag :D .. Je profite d'avoir 7 heures de pose pour poster la suite :3 ( mon emplois du temps craint parfois ... XD ) .. Un grand merci à toute les personnes qui continue à suivre la Fiction et à laisser des commentaires :D .. Amour & Bonheur en grande quantité *coeur* ... Je continue à dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. Voici la suite :3

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>PAN ! Jackson (Loup-Garou) a été tué par le chasseur.<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux…

**30 Secondes : **

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes : **

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts

Le loup-garou blanc va pouvoir (ou non) assassiner un loup.

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Lydia : GG le village, Jackson :( *coeur*

Derek: GG !

Scott : Woooooh ! Bien jouer Stiles :)

Allison : GG /Bravo à toi Stiles :)

Allison : J'avais même pas remarquer sa boulette xD

Stiles : Mon esprit est supérieur au votre :D

Scott : M'ouai … N'y croit pas trop la …

Allison : Par contre les Loups sont vraiment à la diète …

Lydia : Ils ne savent plus manger faut croire …

Stiles : Maaais on a quand même éliminer un loup :3

Stiles : * CHAAAAMPAGNE *

Isaac : Non ! C'est pas parce qu'on a tuer notre premier loup que la partie est gagner !

Isaac : Il ne faut pas s'endormir !

Isaac : REVEILLEZ VOUS !

Scott : Whaaat …? On dors pas ._.

Isaac : Vous êtes fatigués ! * on est pas fatigués *

Allison : Quand il comment a y avoir moins de monde, ça manque cruellement d'ambiance :/

Stiles : Comme d'hab u_u

Isaac : C'ta faute Stiles :(

Isaac : On attend que tu nous chante une chanson pour mettre l'ambiance !

Stiles : Heu ...

Stiles : PETIT PAPA NOËL

Stiles : QUAND TU DESCENDRAS DU CIEL

Stiles : AVEC TES JOUJOUS PAR MILLIERS

Stiles : On sent déjà une ambiance un peu plus festive là :D

Scott : ...

Stiles : Je chante trop mal, on dirait, y a pas tellement plus d'ambiance :c

Derek : Non, la on regarde la pluie tomber ...

Isaac : Le tsunamis plutôt ...

Lydia : Attention cyclone en approche ...

Allison : Tous aux abris !

Stiles : Jamais content ;_; * part bouder *

Peter vote Isaac

Peter : Ba alors, qu'est-ce t'attend, louveteau?

Isaac : Hein ?

Peter : Tu m'as très bien compris ...

Isaac : ._.'

Peter : Mais c'est pas possible, c'est quoi votre problème à vous les jeunots ? C'est la crise d'ado ou quoi ?

Derek : Peter …

Peter : Je ne supporte pas ça !

Derek : Peter calme toi !

Allison : Ça quoi ?

Peter: L'injustice !

Scott : Parce que y a de l'injustice ?

Derek : Après tout, Fais comme tu veux …

Peter: Oui, il y en a !

Stiles : Whaat ? XD

Peter: Le problème est que Danny est mort à cause d'Isaac !

Peter : L'injustice là-dedans c'est que Danny n'a rien fait pour mériter tout c'qu'il a eu ! Je souhaite rédemption !

Stiles : Calme … C'est qu'un jeu ._.

Peter : Mais le pire c'est qu'Isaac , tu pourrai regretter ton vote , non ?!

Isaac : Bah ...

Peter: " BAH " QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE RÉPONSE A LA CON ?!

Scott : Heu … Peter tu as tes règles ._. ?

Allison: Il est dans sa mauvaise période la XD

Stiles : A LA NIIIICHE o/

Peter : Qu'est-ce t'a minus, t'a un prob` ?

Stiles : N'essaie pas te faire ton rebelle alors que tu ne l'ai pas du tout …

Peter : Clochard!

Stiles: EH ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, a tout les coups t'es un gitan qui vole la wifi des voisins x)

Stiles vote Peter

Peter : Stiles tue moi et je fais de ta vie un enfer !

Stiles : Derek est déjà mon enfer personnelle o/

Lydia : +1

Isaac : * Lève un panneau « Vive le Sterek » *

Isaac : Je sais qu'Erica approuve ce message ;)

Allison : Peter, J'sais pas quelle folie te hante, mais va falloir l'extirper de tes cellules la XD

Allison : Et pour cela …

Allison vote Peter

Scott vote Peter

Stiles : C'est marrent comment Scott suit toujours le vote d'Allison XD …

Isaac : Scott, Tu as vérifier tes boules ?

Isaac : DE PETANQUE o/

Isaac : Je devrai réfléchir avant de dire de la merde é_è

Lydia: Tellement …

Lydia vote Peter

Peter : C'est une conspiration !

Peter : Vous voulez tous ma mort

Stiles : Soit Heureux Peter, tu voulais du sang …

Scott : Jamais content celui la x)

Isaac vote Peter

Peter : Isaac Que les loups bouffe tes tripes !

Peter : Et crache sur ton cadavre !

Derek : J'avais prévenu ...

Derek vote Peter

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Peter, qui était Loup Garou Blanc.


	6. Journée 5

Yo-Yo non Yolo (sort) .. Je voulais mettre le chapitre un peu plus tôt mais je reviens tout juste de soirée et je me suis endormie devant la télé, comme une merde XD ... ( Si vous n'avez jamais tester : cocktail - Vodka, Liqueur de Violette & Limonade *-* ... Trop bien ) .. Enfin voila, je met la suite :3 ( d'ailleurs on se rapproche de la fin ( 2 chapitres... ), c'est pour sa que les chapitres sont peux-être un peu moins long :/ .. Oh et des fois si il y a juste une lettres ou un chiffre, c'est que le site n'accepte pas les signes supérieurs ou inférieurs et comme j'écris plus avec des Emoticones Japonais UwU ..Un grand merci à toute les personnes qui continue à suivre la Fiction et à laisser des commentaires :D .. VODKA SHOWER *coeur* ... Je continue à dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; ..Voila, voila, j'arrête de parler :D & voici la suiteuh !

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>Le village a décidé d'éliminer Peter, qui était Loup Garou Blanc.<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux…

**30 Secondes : **

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes : **

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Stiles vote Derek

Derek : Mais Stiles, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

Isaac : Apparemment xD

Stiles : T'as pas idée ;) (coeur)

Allison : Non mais la c'est abuser ! Les loups vous avez pas faim ou quoi ?

Lydia : Ils sont au régime faut croire … Mais bravo au village !

Scoot : Bon après y'a toujours la sorcière ! Donc, GG à la sorcière/salvatrice !

Allison : La salvatrice est trop doué o/

Stiles : ...

Stiles : Allison devient fleuriste x)

Isaac : ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOOOOOOOOOOOU

Isaac : *mange des fraises tagada*

Derek : Non les loups mettent juste du temps à tuer c'est bien connu

Stiles : Plus c'est long mieux c'est .. Nan :3

Scott : En quoi Stiles ? owo

Stiles : Comme ça on vit plus longtemps o/

Scott : Ouais … On y croit pas trop la …

Allison : Leeee Pervers !

Derek : Après, il affirme avoir un esprit sain…

Isaac : Ah ofete, Lydia ?

Lydia : Oui ?

Isaac : Les araignées ça sert à rien !

Lydia : Ba si, à bouffer les moustiques !

Isaac : Oui, mais ils servent à quoi les moustiques ?

Lydia : Euh... A nous piquer !

Isaac : Mais ça sert à quoi qu'ils nous piquent ?

Lydia : Heu... à prendre notre sang ._.

Isaac : Et ça sert à quoi qu'ils prennent notre sang ?

Lydia : à les nourrir ._.'

Stiles : Je vois pas ou il veut en venir la ._.

Scott : Moi non plus ...

Allison : Peter l'a infecter XD

Isaac : Et ça sert à quoi qu'on les nourrisse ?

Lydia : Heu... A les faire vivre ?

Isaac : Mais ça sert à quoi qu'ils vivent ?

Lydia : à nous piquer !

Isaac : Mais ça sert à quoi qu'ils nous piquent ?

Lydia : ._.''

Stiles : Le dialogue de sourd XD

Isaac : Aucune réponse, te voila condamner !

Isaac vote Lydia

Lydia : Quoi ? XD

Allison : Alors la !

Isaac : Ba quoi, elle a pas su répondre, la voila louve, CQFD !

Stiles : Ouaais totalement ! Et la fée bleue va en faire de vrais petits garçons?

Isaac : Non Stiles, la tu dit des choses étranges u_u

Stiles : Dit-il XD

Isaac : Tu aurais dit « LES TRAINS CA FAIT TCHOU TCHOU » .. C'est beaucoup plus logique !

Stiles : Ouiii, et cherche moi ta logique dans ton attaque qui est encore plus vague que l'océan XD

Isaac : Chut

Isaac : Je me comprend !

Derek : Tu es bien le seul …

Isaac : Et donc ! Incessamment sous peu, Lydia va partir !

Stiles : Car elle n'a pas répondu a la question ? UwU

Isaac : Oui !

Stiles : N'importe quoi ton explication !

Isaac : Arrête, elle est très clair !

Scott : Non mais la, C'est interminable votre truc x)

Isaac : Ouais ! C'est un interminator owo

Stiles : Tu n'as tellement pas le droit XD

Lydai : Mais je veux pas mourir ._.'

Isaac : Allez, Smile, Smile Lydia :D

Lydia : Je n'ai pas envie de "Smiler" !

Stiles : "Smiler" ça existe vraiment comme verbe ? Genre, Je smile , tu smile , il smile , nous smil-

Derek : Idiot !

Allison : Mais tu vas rejoindre Jackson :D

Lydia : Fuuu ;_;

Isaac : Et puis, j'ai failli oublier ! Moi je veux le numéro de Lydia, et puis de Stiles et de Derek puis on va fairrrrrrrrrrrre plein de bébé panda !

Allison : Non o_o

Derek : Même pas en rêve !

Stiles : Je pense pas et ne croit pas !

Scott : Même pas avec moi ? :o

Scott : * part loin *

Allison : Ba tranquille Scott !

Scott : Rooh mon coeur, c'est une blague x)

Allison vote Scott

Allison : Moi aussi c'est une blague !

Allison : Mon coeur !

Scott : Sérieux ._.

Stiles : 'Teeeention ! Scott va-t-il suivre son vote ? XD

Isaac : XD

Lydia : Oui Scott ! Vote aussi :D

Scott : … Okey ;)

Scott vote Lydia

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Lydia, qui était Sorcière


	7. Journée 6

Bonsoir :D .. Je reviens du cinéma... HUNGER GAMES *-* ... Il était trop bien :D .. ( Are you, are you ... Coming to the tree .. La version anglaise est mieux :p ) Avant dernier chapitre! Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous, de laisser des commentaires * Pleins de bisouilles remplis d'amour et de chocolat pour tout le monde :3 * ... Je continue à dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. C'est ici que s'arrête mon récit & voici la suite ^-^

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>Le village a décidé d'éliminer Lydia, qui était Sorcière<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux…

**30 Secondes : **

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Le Salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

**30 Secondes : **

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !<p>

Scott : GG ! Pardon Lydia x)

Allison : Gg le village, je vais te venger ma Lydia d'amour (coeur)

Stiles : Sérieusement ? XDD

Isaac : Stiles, tu veux mon bambou dans la face ?

Derek : Heu, la salvatrice triche ou bien ?

Scott : Roh! Faut arrêter de venger tout le monde à chaque tour ...

Stiles : Pourquoi sa pose problème ? ;)

Stiles : Isaac - Non merci '-'

Allison vote Scott

Allison : On ne touche pas à ma copine è_é

Scott : Mais on a le droit de toucher à ton copain è_é

Scott vote Allison

Stiles : Oh lala ! Trop de tension ici ! Isaac aide moi *^*

Isaac : Heu … Magicarpe attaque trempette !

Isaac : Non ... En fait reviens… eOe

Stiles : Sérieusement xD

Derek : En plus, Scott matte les sous vêtements des gens ..

Allison : QUOI ?

Isaac : Ah, charmant … J'aurais voulu l'apprendre de toi Scott … Tu me déçois !

Scott : Non mais arrête tes conneries Derek UwU

Stiles : C'est Derek qui regarde les sous vêtements oui XD

Derek : Non moi je regarde que les tiens!

Stiles : Pardon ? ._.

Isaac : Comme c'est l'heure des annonces on dirais …

Isaac : Scott, mon frère j'ai quelque chose de terrible à t'annoncer... Je suis un concombre...

Scott : Sérieusement =w=''

Isaac : C'est l'histoire d'une courgette qui court qui court et qui se jette 8D

Stiles : Trop bien xD

Isaac : Attend j'en ai une autre Stiles … Qu'est qui est jaune et qui attend ? :D

Stiles : Heu … Je sais pas x)

Isaac : Un Jonathan 8D

Stiles : … J'avais un minimum de respect pour ton humour …

Stiles : C'était avant cette blague bien sûr ...

Isaac : Elle est pas de moi x)

Stiles : J'espère pour toi u_u

Scott : Et sinon …

Scott : Allison, J'apprécierais beaucoup énormément que tu retires ton vote la …

Allison : Pourquoi, on a peur du random :p

Scott : Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu meurt x)

Allison : Oh, je n'ai pas peur de la mort x)

Stiles : Ah d'accord, allez salut !

Isaac : Salutation ! C'est qui tation ? 8D

Scott : Comme tu veux Alli ... !

Scott: Mais…

Scott : Me voter c'est perdre ta dignité …

Isaac : Violence xD

Isaac : C'est un peu rude la x)

Stiles : J'avais lu « virginité » owo

Allison : J'approuve o/

Isaac : T'es pas le seul Stiles x)

Stiles : Ces vacances vont me faire du bien je crois x)

Scott : Alli Tu me proposes un plan ? :p

Isaac : Fais gaffe !

Isaac : Elle va t'emmener dans un carrosse magique cette nuit !

Isaac : Et à la fin elle te fera « MAIS JE VEUX JUSTE TE COUPER LA TETE COMME NICK » o/

Stiles : Isaac, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps devant la télé !

Isaac : Tu déconnes ? Y'a rien chez les Hale … C'est a ce demander comment il font pour avoir du réseau ...

Stiles : Ce sont des clochards o/

Isaac : Ofete Derek

Isaac : (-°-°)p_|_o_q(°-° )

Isaac : UNE PARTIE DE PING PONG ?

Derek : Non, le "clochard" joue déjà à autre chose

Stiles : Ah oui, on voudrais bien voir à quoi XD

Isaac : Sauf si tu parles de jouer avec Stiles

Isaac : La on ne veut rien voir …

Isaac : Quoi que … Erica serait pas contre

Stiles : Enfete Erica c'est une voyeuse UwU

Isaac : C'est une fan de Sterek oui 8D

Allison : Yeah o/

Derek : Non, je jouerais ce soir avec Stiles...

Stiles : Je suis heureux de l'apprendre =w="

Derek : La je joue à un autre style de jeu... Qui va prendre fin .. Maintenant!

Derek vote Allison

Le village a décidé d'éliminer Allison, qui était salvatrice.


	8. Journée 7

Hallowaaah .. Pardon pour le retard, en période d'examen, j'ai genre appris aucun cours depuis septembre XD .. Toujours tout faire à la dernière minute UwU .. Enfin bref, voila enfin la fin ... Bouuh tristesse absolue :c .. Mais bon peux-être que je reviendrais :D .. J'ai pleins d'idée *-* .. Bon maintenant faut tenter de les mettre sur papier é_è .. Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont laisser des commentaires, mis l'histoire en favoris * Pikachu attaque amouuuur :3 * ... Je continue à dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ;_; .. Et voila, notre histoire se finit ici :D .. Love & Appeciate !

Bisouuus & Bonne journée/soirée :D

« - Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi Moi & Ma Dyslexie ... Très très grande histoire d'amour XD

Bonne lecture & j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises par commentaire :3 »

* * *

><p>Le village a décidé d'éliminer Allison, qui était salvatrice.<p>

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux...

**30 Secondes :**

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

**30 Secondes : **

Le chaman va pouvoir écouter les morts.

* * *

><p>Le village se réveille sans Isaac qui étais Chaman<p>

Scott vote Stiles

Derek vote Stiles

Scott : ENFIN !

Scott : Il était tenace le gars =_='

Scott : On a voulu le bouffer au moins toute les nuits !

Scott : Donc … Stiles, pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite …

Stiles : Geeenre, tu vas me tuer moi ? :(

Scott : C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lu-Lucette :D

Derek : Les loups dominent !

Scott : Et puis dans chaque films, c'est toujours les gentils qui triomphe :D

Derek: Nous sommes des loups ...

Scott : .. Nous sommes gentils ;)

Stiles :Mais… C'est injuste :c

Stiles : Pourquoi ne pas faire une fin où, pour une fois, c'est la Méchante Reine qui gagne Heeeeeeein ? Snow croque cette foutue pomme et est enterrée vivante dans son cercueil de glace pendant que son beau Prince pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, puis les nains finissent par faire une dépression post-traumatique, le cricket se suicide dans un verre d'eau et le petit chaperon rouge dévore tout le monde pour une foi ! Biiim ! Jvais vous dévorer ! Avec ma superbe cape rouge !

Scott : Cherche pas à faire tes grands discours XD

Stiles : Après tout ce qu'on a vécu Scott, tu vas me dévorer :c ?!

Scott : Ba oui, que veut tu … Y'a pas d'autres solutions x)

Stiles : Ba si ! Tu vote Derek, Derek te vote … Random !

Scott : Non, on va pas s'entre-tuer !

Derek vote Scott

Derek : Après tout, Stiles a raison… Que toi ou moi meurt, les loups gagnent !

Scott : M'ouais, je suis pas sur U_U

Stiles : C'est mathématiquement prouver, il reste 2 loups et même si c'est du 1v1, c'est les loup qui gagne !

Derek : Le petit Chaperon Rouge ne peut lutter contre le grand méchant loup !

Stiles : Tout a fait sourwolf, je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Scott : Mais ..

Stiles : Et puis comme ça tu ne dévore pas ton meilleur ami que tu adores du plus profond de ton petit coeur de Loup :c

Scott : Fuu !

Scott : D'accord x)

Scott vote Derek

Scott : Maintenant on attend x)

Derek : Oui …

Stiles : Ahaha !

Stiles : Par contre sans aucune forme de pitié ..

Stiles vote Scott

Les **AMOUREUX **ont gagné !

Stiles (Simple-Villageois) remporte 7 point(s).

Derek (Loup-Garou) remporte 7 point(s).

Scott (Loup-Garou) remporte 4 point(s).

Isaac (Chaman) remporte 5 point(s).

Erica (Cupidon) remporte 2 point(s).

Allison (Salvateur) remporte 6 point(s).

Jackson (Loup-Garou) remporte 2 point(s).

Peter (Loup-Garou Blanc) remporte 0 point(s).

Danny (Chasseur) remporte 3 point(s).

Boyd (Voyante) remporte 0 point(s).

Lydia (Sorcière) remporte 1 point(s).

Fin de la distribution des points. Vous disposez de 10 minutes pour discuter avant la destruction du salon

Isaac : Bad Ass ! Bad Ass !

Danny : Vous avez trop bien jouer o/

Allison : Je m'en douter tellement pas XD

Lydia : Bien jouer les amoureux !

Scott : Maaaaaaaaaaais GEEEEEEEEEEEENRE !

Boyd : Bravo :)

Erica : Mon couple a gagner :D ! Yeaaah o/ * Champagne *

Jackson : Scott c'est fait avoir comme un bleu !

Danny : C'est lui qui dit sa x)

Stiles : Merci Merci XD

Peter : Bon, on se refait une partie ? J'ai ma vengeance a prendre sur Isaac !

Isaac : Passe a autre chose x)

Scott : Stiles tu vas tellement morfler !

Stiles : Ouuuuh, j'ai peur XD

Derek : Vu comment on t'a manipuler dans cette partie …

Allison : Laisse tomber Scott

Erica : Tu ne peut lutter contre !

Allison : Le duo Sterek déchire tout ;)

Erica : Yeah o/


End file.
